scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Titus Steel
History Early life 14-18 Titus grew up in Chaovis were he was raised in an orphanage. Due to the nature of the city joined the local gang that dealt in selling narcotics and weapons. Titus' incredible strength allowed him to be a gang bruiser. Even then Titus knew what he was doing was wrong but could not afford to leave for no other jobs were available due to the Galactia Civil War hitting critical mass. Titus spent much of his time looking out into the stars wishing for a better life than crime. Galactic Army 18-36 Titus found his way out when he was able to join the Galactic Army. Titus excelled as a soldier due to his bravery and ability to motivate his fellow soldiers. Was part of many battles that lead to major victories for the Galactic Army. At Age 24 Titus was recommended to join The SHOCK Troopers an elite faction in the GA that specialized in deploying in enemy lines. Titus joined as this satisfied his childhood dreams of being an adventurer and traveling to many planets. As a SHOCK Trooper Titus was assigned to a Shocker Gunship called Atlas. Was assigned to a squad labeled 580 with Buzz Knox lead by Gaecl Fyrce. Titus and Gaecl became great friends to the point of being as close as brothers. Buzz constantly treated Titus as his rival seeing how Gaecl treat Titus as his favorite. Titus was assigned to a battle against renegade Cyber Crusaders. During the battle most of his squad was dead and the remaining was pinned. Gaecl Fyrce was injured in the middle of the battlefield but called for an airstrike ready to sacrifice himself to destroy the Cyber Crusaders. Titus refusing to lose Gaecl charged into battle and recovered Gaecl, Titus was heavily damaged but through pure adrenaline pushed forward and was able to take both of them to safety. Titus was award a medal of bravery for his actions in the battle, unfortunately the damage to his body has too great to allow him to continue fighting the Galactic Army. Unity Station Police Station 37-75 Titus applied to be an officer for Unity Station after his career in the military. Titus' military accomplishments and recommendations from peers such as Gaecl lead to many Districts wanting Titus. Titus choose to work in District 94 to help improve its condition so it would not end up like is hometown. Titus noticed how unmotivated the rest of officers were, they stated there was no point because of how The Brotherhood has control of the city. Titus took up a leadership role and began taking on the most dangerous parts of District 94 first. He was able to have great success driving gangs into retreat. Titus' actions lead to the other officers to gain morale and help get involved as well. Titus was targeted by assassins from the Brotherhood but Titus' experience was able to dispose of assassins easily. Age 54 Titus meet Red stealing a pie from a store, an officer told Titus to not worry because of how unimportant arrest a child for stealing a pie was. Titus chased anyways and was able to even catch Red, something Red was not use to since he was always able to get away. Titus was able to learn who Red was and introduced himself, Titus offered to help Red by sending him to am USPD academy. Red took advantage of Titus' mercy and was able to get away. Titus was reminded of himself in Red and made it an opportunity to help Red. Throughout the years Titus continued chasing Red and cornering him man times but would offer advice or just talk. Eventually the two became friends as Titus would buy pies and walk around with them till Red showed up and they would eat them together. Titus found Kaze starving in an alley, without a right arm. Titus took him in and was able to learn of the conditions that Kaze was forced to endure. Decided to let Kaze stay with him in order for the Research Center to not find him. Titus would continue to mentor the two boys well into their adulthood. Even though the two boys treated each other as rivals they would be able to be respectful of each as long as Titus was around. Death 75-76 Titus' achievements became well noted as he took the district with the most criminal activity and drop its levels down nearly 60%. The High Council believed it was time to promote Titus to Colonel of District 94 and to honor his great turn around of the district the Chairman Plych would deliver the honor himself. Titus invited both Red and Kaze to be his guests of honor but due to Red's implants he would have to watch from outside the anti-weapon barrier. Titus was given the title of Colonel and give a jacket to show his promotion. While giving his speech a bullet was fired at the barrier. Guards went to protect Plych as Titus went to look for the source, but as Titus began leaving Drake leap onto the stage and killed Plych. Elgort began firing at Titus to allow Drake to escape. Titus went into a gun fight with Elgort with Kaze and Red supporting him. Elgort managed to land a shot that broke through their defenses and kill Titus. With his last breath he told Red and Kaze "Be the burning star in this dark space, never fade out." Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Unity Station Law Category:Grun